


Ryan O'Reily Takes the Bait

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ryan processes the encounter with Miguel, his ego gets in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan O'Reily Takes the Bait

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Tom Fontana and HBO, not to me.

Ryan's rooting through his and Cyril's trunks, among their jumble of toiletries and their shaving kits. Finally! A plastic hand mirror, seldom used. Ryan turns his back to the mirror above the sink and squints into the plastic mirror. The back of his head looks fine, his hair laying the way he likes it. He feels for a bald spot- no, that's not it. No visible zits back there either. He doesn't see any holes in the back of his shirt as he moves the hand mirror further down. What the hell was Alvarez looking at? Ryan sits on his bunk and feels the waistband of his work pants. No butt crack sticking out back there, even if he'd been leaning forward while Alvarez was scrutinizing him. "Cyril! Come here, man. Do you see anything on the back of my head or my shirt?"

"You look fine, Ryan. I just see your regular self. Um, are you OK?"

"Yeah, Cyril," as he runs his hands through his hair and brushes off the back of his pants. "No problem. Listen, I'm going to take a shower. Go sit with Toby and color for awhile."


End file.
